


Ешь или будь съеденным

by whatnotness



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, ау и оос всего, недороудтрип
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше всего он умел выживать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ешь или будь съеденным

Если бы Гэри выпало заполнять какую-то дрянную анкету, одну из тех, для работы, сейчас он бы вписал туда широко, размашисто, не жалея места, в ту строчку, которую мало кто читает, в ту, где все пишут одинаково бессмысленную чушь. Находчивость, предприимчивость, умение быстро, ха, конечно, быстро включаться в работу.  
Гэри вписал бы, легко и уверенно, едва не разрывая лист, потому что теперь он знал наверняка.  
Ваши особые навыки: выживать.  
Пить так, чтобы утром держать пистолет точно на цель, ехать ночью по виляющей, как хвост заблудшей змеи, дороге, находить север без всякого джипиэс, без звёзд, без ветра, мха, просто по запаху, интуиции, вот этому самому умению выживать в любых условиях; выживать любым действием, любым решением, даже сделанным второпях.  
Шторм, пожар, война, потоп — Гэри был бы той тварью, одной из пары. Вот только с другой частью пары ему повезло бы чуть меньше, потому что — и это, наверное, минус, ну, другая строчка всё той же анкеты — искать приличную компанию у Гэри выходило чуть хуже, чем выживать.  
Хреново выходило.  
Он глянул в сторону, только скосил взгляд, но тут же отвёл подбородок, зубы сжал, поморщился, искривился чуть ли не целиком. Не стоило отрываться от дороги, та юлила, машину подбрасывало постоянно, а Кирен Уолкер сидел, прижавшись лопатками к спинке кресла, будто его везли на расстрел, а не прочь от расстрела, от опасности, от сошедшего с ума города и, кажется, от сошедшего с ума мира.  
Гэри, конечно, умел выживать, но с глубоким анализом ситуации — это не к нему. К Биллу Мейси, быть может, но того разорвали прямо у дома, одним из первых, и для Гэри это было таким себе ярким сигналом, красной тревогой, что пора вдавливать педаль газа и не отжимать до самого Манчестера.  
Или Лондона.  
Где ещё может быть безопасно.  
И он свалил, конечно же, он свалил, а Кирен Уолкер вместе с ним, и сидел теперь в кресле его машины, как на электрическом стуле, не хватало только дурацкой шапки, мочалки, проводов и рычага. Переключив передачи, Гэри подумал, что запускает машину смерти, ведь от толчка — снова отвлёкся, чёрт, — Кирен расширил глаза чуть сильнее, побледнел, выдохнул, кажется, потому что ремень безопасности съехал ниже.  
— Дерьмо, — успел сказать Гэри.  
Под колёса упал человек.  
Машину ещё раз подбросило, по рулю словно дрожь прошла, закрутило со стороны в сторону, дёрнуло, но Гэри держал крепко раз, как на кочку, ухаб, а потом второй, так же крепко. Почти не потеряли в скорости.  
— Эй.  
— Молчи.  
— Там человек. Мы переехали человека.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Гэри, слова не шли, он сдавил челюсть. — Угомонись.  
— Стой!  
Руль снова дёрнуло, в этот раз потому, что Кирен потянул его на себя, а на себя — это в противоположную от дороги сторону, и дорога была не из тех, что легко прощает такие промашки. Дурная была дорога, как та акушерка, что не свернула шею Кирену сразу при рождении, дурная и извилистая, машина съехала в чёртово поле в одну секунду. Гэри не успел отжать педаль, не успел вдавить тормоз, зато с удовольствием заехал Кирену локтём по груди, остро, тяжело, а потом ударился о панель, ведь он-то был не из тех, что намертво привязывается ремнями безопасности. Их тряхнуло раз, другой, колёса впечатались в грязную, размокшую землю, и чувствовалось это, как погружение в трясину.  
Сигнал звучал в поле до тех пор, пока Гэри не выпрямился.  
В образовавшейся тишине зашипело радио - диктор забормотал про безопасность на севере.  
Что-то болело — наверное, голова, а ещё отбитый лоб, и спина, и всё на свете, — а солнце, почему-то, клонилось к закату, хотя Гэри точно помнил, что выезжали они в полдень, проехали не больше пары часов. Летом солнце не садится посреди дня. Летом люди не встают с могил, разрывая всё на своём пути, потому что лето — для отдыха, коротких шорт у всех этих девиц и разгульных каникул школьников, шумных пьянок у костра. Лето — время жизни, а не будильник для смерти.  
Гэри нащупал на поясе флягу, но замер.  
Удар, шлепок, удар, скольжение, мерзкий какой звук, удар. И ещё раз.  
Машину сотрясали удары, а Кирен смотрел на него с усталым ожиданием — он прятал ладони, но Гэри рассмотрел красные полосы, и не прятал след на шее, будто долго резали чем-то очень тупым.  
Даже не резали — растирали. Поясом, например.  
— Ты ещё тут.  
— Ремень застрял. Ты отключился. Я думал, что умер. — Кирен не жаловался, перечислял, скорее, но всё равно напоминало жужжание мухи, и хотелось прихлопнуть, разом, чтобы не нервировало. — И что-то бьёт.  
— Что-то бьёт, — передразнил Гэри. — Что-то ему бьёт. Хочешь знать, что?  
Кирен покачал головой — конечно же, он покачал головой, било же с его стороны, — но Гэри потянулся к двери, щёлкнул ручкой и откинулся. Представление, он думал, будет хотя бы весёлым.  
Сначала появилась рука, мелькнула в узком проёме, и Кирен попробовал закрыть, захлопнуть, но рука была сильнее, чёрт, ребёнок был бы его сильнее, Джем была бы. Она бы чёртову дверь захлопнула, а не тряслась так бестолково, размахивая одной ногой.  
Голова у зомби — что за глупое слово, — у трупа, была ещё в порядке, нормальная такая, грязная, конечно, в траве и ещё каком-то дерьме, но голова вполне человека. Только глаза — мутные, покрытые белой плёнкой. Мёртвые глаза.  
Когда эти мёртвые глаза посмотрели на Гэри, он выстрелил.  
— Смотри, — сказал он, щерясь, — теперь мы не только переехали человека, но и размозжили ему мозги.  
Диктор с радио заговорил громче, а в его монотонном, повторяющемся сообщении Гэри расслышал: Керкуолл, координаты, всем, кто слышит это сообщение, направляйтесь в Керкуолл, координаты...  
Кирен смотрел.  
Тяжёлая серая капля стекала у него со лба.

*  
Он схватил Кирена случайно. Ошибочно.  
Схватил, как простроченное молоко, хорошо хоть, не успел глотнуть.  
Схватил, потому что — и это он не произнёс бы вслух, ни за что, — оставаться одному чуть хуже, чем терпеть даже такое надоедливо присутствие. Самую малость.

Уезжать из города Гэри решил одним из первых, но мысль распространилась, как вирус, как та же смертная зараза, и когда он рулил по знакомым улицам, многие паковали чемоданы, захлопывали гаражи, ругались о чём-то, заталкивая коробки с кошками на заднее сидение. Лучше бы взяли пару лишних одеял, думал Гэри. Консервы. Топор. У него самого был пикап, у него — оружие, нож, немного еды и воды, ещё есть пара бутылок тёплого пива, фляга с виски на поясе, второй нож в ботинке.  
Он шустро думал, когда дело принимало скверный оборот.  
И притормозил, когда заметил слишком уж шумные сборы — шумные, неповоротливые, до смешного медленные.  
В одну машину Уолкеры пытались уместить и себя, и соседей — как их там зовут-то, — и все вместе они не помещались, ходили кругом, будто машина от их бестолковых молитв может стать больше.  
Катафалк им подошёл бы больше.  
— Джем, — крикнул Гэри. — Давай прокачу.  
В опущенное окно задувал смрад горящего города, сухой, царапающий лёгкие воздух.  
Вместо Джем оглянулся Кирен, на плече у него был тумблер для бумаги, а в руках краски, какой-то пакет, и он придерживал дверь, чтобы уселась старушка-соседка, вежливый какой, милый мальчик, аж зубы сводило.  
Нутром Гэри чувствовал, что приближается опасность, и злился на всё - на тормозящего Кирена, на проклятый город, на больную с виду старушку - особенно на неё.  
Больное тянется к больному.  
— Предлагаю один раз, — сказал Гэри, — садись. Верну семье в ближайшем городе — куда вы там едите? На ферме Миллигана. Знаешь, тут, недалеко.  
Джем кивнула.  
Бойкая девчонка, он неё мог быть толк — вот только вместо неё на сидение рядом сел Кирен, забросив, предварительно, свой пакет, и краски, и весь этот бесполезный, ненужный мусор в кузов. Дверь он открыл, отшатнувшись назад из-за отдачи, и оглянулся на Джем, на родителей, а ещё в сторону куда-то, назад по дороге. Гэри тоже оглянулся, мало ли что, но кроме одиноко бегущей собаки там никого не было — пока.  
Счёт был на минуты.  
Кондиционер надрывно кряхтел.  
— Двигайся, — не выдержал Гэри. — Или в машину, или вон.  
По большему счёту ему сейчас было плевать, кто заберётся на сидение рядом, лишь бы не старушка. Времени возвращать, сдавать в чёртов магазин с чеком — ха, — не было. Гэри никогда не занимался такой ерундой; оплошал — выбрасывай и живи дальше.  
Сбросит на ближайшей свалке, оставит сувениром, всё это можно было решить подальше от опасности.  
Низко над городом пронеслись вертолёты.  
Стартанул Гэри резко, колёса провернулись несколько раз, противным длинным звуком, будто продавливая расплавившийся, потёкший от летнего жара асфальт. Кирен ударился о торпеду и тут же потянулся за ремнём безопасности, а Гэри не успел сказать гадость.  
В зеркало заднего вида он заметил, как старушка, дверь за которой так и не закрыли, хватает Джем со спины.

*  
Он променял милую девчонку на извращённого мальчишку.  
Он променял машину на чёртового Кирена Уолкера.  
Колёса увязли безнадёжно, глубоко, хотя земля, чёрт возьми, была сухая, как поверхность Марса. Даже воздух царапал лёгкие пылью сорняк пожух; ужасное лето, хуже из всех, о которых помнил Гэри.  
Кузов был залит краской — не весь, конечно, только одеяло, — будто одной машины мало. Если бы Гэри верил в бога, как нормальный лютеранин, или какой у них там приход бы в городе, то тут же послал бы его с этим испытанием.  
Испытания Гэри не любил, как не любил бы их любой нормальный человек на его месте. Только такие мазохисты как Кирен могли любить испытания. Ха, подумал Гэри, может, он так дёргается в кресле потому, что ему нравится. Вовсе не потому, что дважды мёртвый труп жмётся к его ногам, а он всё ещё обездвижен ремнём.  
Хренова птичка в хреновой клетке.  
— Твоё барахло запачкало мои вещи, — сказал Гэри.  
Долго молчать он не любил, да и зачем молчать, если есть собеседник.  
— Я вытру, — ответил Кирен вместо извинений.  
Гэри посмотрел по сторонам.  
Где был один человек, живой или мёртвый, обычно возился ещё один, и пусть сухая трава ломалась, как хворост, стоило быть настороже. От дороги к машине шла глубокая багровая тропинка, продавленная трупом, и заканчивалась ровно у двери, за которой всё ещё сидел Кирен.  
Он больше не вырывался.  
— Быстро сдаёшься, Уолкер.  
Взгляд у Кирена стал диким в тот самый момент, когда Гэри подвинулся с ножом; дикий, невозможный взгляд взбудоражил, прошёлся нервным возбуждением по спине. Чужой страх всегда немного пьянил, похуже, чем пиво или виски, но намного лучше других, как там называют мозгоковыряльщики, антидепрессантов. Успокоительных.  
Страх, как разрешённый всюду наркотик.  
Ремень Гэри резал медленно, специально зацепив кожу на руке, но больше Кирен не поддался. Коротко выдохнул "Спасибо", переполз через водительское сидение и упал на сухую траву.  
Гэри не сдержал усмешки.  
Мир стал достаточно дерьмовым, чтобы смеяться над воплощённым видео с ютуба. Мальчик падает из машины, два миллиона просмотров — что напугало его больше: вышибленные мозги зомби или нож в руках Гэри?

Небо было чистым и тихим — вертолёты смолкли, закончились, или разбились все к чертям, ха, за день безумия, или толку от них больше не было. 

Кирен шёл, как вьючное животное, всё равно перекинул через плечо свой тумблер, собрал по карманам краски, но Гэри не пустил просто так, без других вещей; это было честно. Честно, когда один несёт оружие, а другой — всё остальное. У Кирена хватило ума не спорить.  
Может, дело было в ноже, который прокручивал Гэри, или в частицах мозга на шмотках Кирена, стоило ему заметить новый ошмёток, как краска сходила с лица.  
— Ты бледный, как труп, — сказал Гэри.  
Он избегал пути по прямой дороге и не зря, следующая же машина промчалась рядом и наверняка сбила бы неловкого путника. Как сбили они. Человеческая жизнь здорово теряет в ценности, когда даже случайный знакомый может убить. Особенно если сам мёртв.  
— Ферма Миллигана, — пробормотал Кирен на выдохе, словно экономил силы. Словно знал, как это делается — по нему не скажешь.  
По нему скажешь, что за заморыш, заучка, зазнайка; как с таким мог дружить Рик Мейси, как у такого вообще могут быть друзья, и почему он без очков — только их не хватает для полного образа. Никчёмный. Слабый.  
Кирен.  
— Что ферма?  
— На ферме, — всё так же старательно продолжил он, — мы должны встретиться с моей семьёй.  
— Ах, — сказал Гэри, — эта ферма.  
Ночь плотно наваливалась, но он не хотел оставаться среди поля, с трупом у машины и Киреном Уолкером в роли камня на шее. Открытая местность - слишком опасно, Гэри предпочёл бы стену за спиной, чтобы быть хоть в чём-то уверенным.  
— Эту ферму мы проехали ещё днём.  
Стоило ожидать, что Кирен остановится, и Кирен остановился — бестолково замер, придерживая свой пакет в одной руке, а пакет Гэри — в другой, и если бы выронил, Гэри, наверное, убил бы его на месте.  
Может быть.  
— Но моя семья.  
— Точно не будет искать тебя среди ночи.  
Взглянув на Кирена, Гэри больше не был так уверен. Кирен выглядел парнем, за которым семья пойдёт посреди ночи по полю во время чёртового конца света, рискуя всем, лишь бы найти. С битой в руке, заточкой или бензопилой, пугая полевых мышей и птиц, выкрикивая имя, нежное прозвище, опрашивая каждое чучело в земле.  
Везучий урод.  
— Пошли.  
Кирен отступил на полшага.  
Можно было оставить его в машине; труп уже вонял достаточно, и Кирен, испуганный ножом, точно был бы сговорчивее.  
Можно было оставить его посреди улицы в городе, не тормозить, ехать себе дальше, и тогда, возможно, Гэри был бы на полпути — куда там говорил диктор? Керкуолл? — к безопасности.  
Можно было, но Гэри не оставил.  
Они так и стояли, как двое придурков, со стороны смотрелись бы точно лихо — Кирен с его узкими плечами, но с огромным рюкзаком на спине, с пакетами, бледный, полумёртвый какой-то, и Гэри.  
Расстояние между ними увеличилось ещё немного.  
— Куда собрался, — ровно сказал Гэри. — Куда ты один, недоумок, собрался.  
— Семья, — как попугай повторил Кирен.  
Семья, семья, семья.  
Гэри закатил глаза, но резко обернулся на шум. Трава трещала, ломаясь, под шагами, но шагал кто-то в разы меньше человека.  
— Я убираюсь отсюда.

Кирен догнал его, запыхавшись, но ему повезло — им обоим повезло, потому что впереди выстроилась ферма.  
Не та, но не в их ситуации перебирать харчами.

Гэри связал его, как только проверил всё вокруг. Скрутил руки за спиной, затянул верёвкой, та лежала в одной из комнат вместе с застрелившимся хозяином. Может, она была немного липкой, но это детали, держала хорошо, туго, Кирен, хоть и попытался вырваться, но Гэри только сильнее приложил его о тумбу, потом - о стол, наклонил так, чтобы без шансов, и затянул.  
— Отпусти, — сказал Кирен.  
Он выглядел забавно, щекой упирался в дощатую поверхность, на фоне неё — совсем белый, выцветший какой-то.  
— Знаю я тебя, — ответил Гэри. Поднял рывком, усадил и принялся за ноги; дальнейшее Кирен воспринимал с настороженным спокойствием. — Уйдёшь посреди ночи, оставишь дверь открытой, и я тут сдохну. Все вы, идиоты, такие. Никакой заботы об окружающих.  
— Я бы не сбежал.  
— Считай, что я люблю перестраховываться.  
По ощущениям ноги у него были тоньше рук. Ветки, а не ноги, закрыть глаза — совсем девчонка.  
И передвигался теперь, как червяк, или обречённая гусеница, перебрался с пола на промятый, истлевший ковёр, упёрся спиной в стену, дёрнулся несколько раз, устраиваясь. Цирк — цирк уродов, Гэри слышал, таких раньше было много.  
Продать бы Кирена, вышел бы толк.  
Сам он забрался на стол, а потом вовсе лёг, выпрямившись так, чтобы заболели лопатки. Как рассветёт, нужно хорошо тут всё осмотреть, думал Гэри, изучить, может, радио есть где, или рация, деньги, драгоценности, ведь мир мог обезуметь, но человеческую тягу к деньгам не перебить десятком восставших мертвецов.  
Может, где-то здесь есть машина. Карта — с точным указанием, как добраться до севера. За Ланкашир они выехали, это точно, но Англия представлялась Гэри целым лабиринтом городов и деревьев. Путешествия он не любил.  
— Стоит сделать маяк.  
— Маяк.  
— Надпись на доме. Крест? Подпись? Знаешь, я читал в одной книге...  
— Умолкни.  
— Нет, — тихо сказал Кирен, — послушай. Я всё сделаю. Оставлю знак, карту. Джем сообразительная, она сразу поймёт. И тебе будет легче.  
Пёс подавал голос со своей половой тряпки. Шумно и настойчиво, стряхивая хвостом всю пыль, когда единственное желание хозяина — отключиться.  
Поэтому у Гэри не складывалось с животными.  
По потолку — куда ещё смотреть? — было видно, что фермер аккуратно относился к дому, подкрашивал трещины, следил, наверняка не хотел вот так умирать — и не должен был. Но Гэри не тот, кто вникает в детали и ищет объяснения; ему повезло, что фермер не представлял угрозы и не повезло, что у Кирена такой длинный язык.  
— Я могу остаться здесь.  
— Один? Ага.  
Можешь.  
Почти вызов, вот как это звучало. Вызов связанного идиота целой вселенной; Гэри не припоминал такой ком решительности посреди поля. Стены и пол вселяли уверенность не только в него, и — нет, ещё не хватало искать с Киреном что-то общее.  
Он скатился со стола и подошёл к брошенному пакету — пиво, вот что ему сейчас не повредит. Лекарство от болезней, жаль, не от всех, смешно бы вышло, успокаивай алкоголь взбодрившихся мертвецов.  
Гэри смотрел внимательно, но ничего, кроме выстрела в голову, с ними не работало.  
Тёплое пиво, ужасная компания, паршивые мысли — всё сходилось в одну точку.  
— Они мертвы, — сказал Гэри. — Когда мы отъезжали ещё та карга превратилась. — Он сдавил зубами стекло бутылки, сплюнул и поднялся. — Рисуй знаки или нет — всё уже. Некого ждать.

Всю ночь ему казалось, что Кирен Уолкер прожигает взглядом стол.  
Просто Кэрри на кровавом выпускном.  
К рассвету Гэри завязал ему глаза, и тряпка, которую он снимал потом, была сухой, а глаза Кирена — ясными, пустыми.  
Он всё равно начертил на стене фермы крест.

*

Если подумать, Гэри ошибался и раньше.  
Вся его жизнь перетекала из одной ошибки в другую, но он здорово утешал себя тем, что так у каждого.  
Взять Кирена Уолкера — с его восторженным взглядом, с его блокнотами, руками, вечно запачканными краской, или грифелем, или простыми чернилами. С Риком Мейси, вокруг которого этот Кирен вился чаще любой девушки.  
Вот уж где ошибок было, пробу ставить негде. Не человек, а одна, сплошная ошибка.

*

Первый город, в который они решили зайти, встретил мертвецом под машиной, мертвецом во дворе, половиной мертвеца на велосипедной дорожке. Гэри бил и шёл дальше — на ферме был отличный топор, удобно ложился в ладонь, — Гэри переступал, а Кирен смотрел в каждого так долго, будто пытался запомнить черты. Он разве что не искал их бумажники или кредитки — если бы кредитки работали, такое поведение бы объяснялось, но от кредиток толку было чуть меньше, чем от игральных карт.  
Кирен не умел играть в покер, это они выяснили на вторую ночь. На третью — что и до фермы могут дойти трупы.  
И вот — город. Небольшой, узкий, с широко расставленными низкими домами, город застыл в тот момент, когда до всех дошло, что пора бежать. Обходить его стоило по краю, и всё, что там нашлось, в этом краю, направило весь их дальнейший путь — у второй половины мертвеца было радио.  
Всем, кто слышит это сообщение — направляйтесь в Керкуолл.  
Знать бы ещё, где он находится, думал Гэри.  
Погода взбесилась, прогревая землю так, чтобы от людей осталась одна яичница с беконом; погода была далека от английской, далека от пасмурной, жарила. Даже ветер затих. Сдулся.  
Зато любой труп, живой или мёртвый, чувствовался, осязался раньше, чем начинал представлять опасность. От трупа разило так, что Кирен несколько раз оседал в кустах, тряс сухие листья под тихий хохот Гэри.  
Он всегда любил смеяться над неудачниками.  
Без навигации и карты, на чистой интуиции Гэри, они прошли ещё несколько городов — не по дороге, слишком много машин, огромная такая пробка там была. Подошли они к одной из таких машин, хватило взгляда на окровавленные стёкла и оживший салон, несколько толчков, чтобы вернуться в тень деревьев.  
Города, дороги — не стоило и надеяться, что рядом с людьми будет безопасно.  
Большую часть времени Кирен молчал, но как только открывал рот, так сразу нёс чушь.  
Про семью, какие они были, про войну — нужно было записываться в армию, про краски, которые так и остались в машине.  
И сейчас.  
— Там ничего нет.  
— Там?  
— На севере.  
Гэри поскрёб бороду.  
Они сидели на поваленном дереве, Гэри — выше, чтобы видеть всё вокруг, Кирен — цепляя носками кед траву. Он постоянно прикладывался к фляге с водой, морщился иногда и тут же отводил взгляд — ну да, словно мог почувствовать в воде запах алкоголя. Виски из фляги Гэри выхлестал за одну очень долгую ночь.  
Все ночи теперь были долгими.  
— На севере, — повторил Кирен, — ничего нет. Куда мы идём? Зачем мы туда идём?  
— А тебе бы всё лечь и сдохнуть.  
Кирен вздохнул.  
— Мне бы понять.

В очередном городе, пригороде, просёлке — Лонгтаун, название Гэри выцепил в почтовом ящике у дома, — они разошлись в стороны. Карта, цель, которую поставил Гэри, цель, которую Кирен забудет, если заметит журнал с раскраской. Или что там заставляет его художественное сердце биться быстрее.  
Тумаки.  
Электричества не было, разряженный планшетник на столе не реагировал на прикосновение, а оставленный завтрак протух, добавляя привычной вони новые грани.  
Хозяйку Гэри недовольно откинул ботинком, та ползла, протягивая искривлённые руки, и хлопала ртом, тихо, но раздражающе.  
— Ты похожа на этого Уолкера, — поделился Гэри, вытягивая один за другим ящики. Он выворачивал их на пол и лениво осматривал. — Ты дохляк, он — такой же дохляк. Может, променять вас?  
Мертвец щёлкнул зубами.  
— Вот-вот, — сказал Гэри. — Ты хотя бы молчишь.  
Из верхней полки он стащил детские хлопья, а в коридоре сменил куртку и ботинки; должно быть, девушка жила не одна, наверняка не одна, но никого кроме не было, а она всё так же волочилась за ним, и Гэри отдавил ей пальцы, наступил всей подошвой до хруста, а потом коротко ударил топором по виску.  
Должно было хватить.  
Из окна гостиной виднелась небольшая детская площадка между дворами. Кирен подходил туда, медленно и осторожно, так крадутся, чтобы не спугнуть — крался он к качелям. Ребёнок там наверняка был таким же дохляком, как и всё вокруг, но Кирен медлил, смотрел, раскрывал рот, как рыбина, с глазами своими, издалека его тоже можно было принять за одного из этих. Несколько дней на палящем солнце едва ли его коснулись.  
Ребёнок упал с качели, а Кирен дёрнулся, будто хотел помочь.  
Что за идиот.  
Потерянное выражение не спадало с его лица, когда Гэри дёрнул его за воротник назад и ударил по мертвецу. С маленькими неудобно, ниже целится, и сперва он промазал, всего-то раскроил плечо, топор тут же увяз лезвием.  
Ещё одна проблема с мёртвыми детьми — в отличие от взрослых, они шустрые.  
Одной рукой Гэри всё ещё держал Кирена за воротник, уже, правда, у земли, потому что Кирен рухнул, попытался отползти, но вырваться из хватки не так просто, что бы он там себе не думал. И смотрел он, наверняка смотрел, как всегда, наблюдал этим своим взглядом праведника за убийством мертвецов.  
Тело рухнуло под качели и, задев, вызвало противный металлический скрип.  
— Ты верующий? — спросил Гэри.  
Кирен тряхнул головой.  
— А зря. Сейчас самое время помолиться. 

*

Иногда Гэри видел больше, чем другие.  
Хорошее зрение тут не причём, как и излишняя наблюдательность, нет, он никогда не относил себя к тем подозрительным типам, что следят за всей улицей из тонкого просвета в окне. Просто иногда — редко, — Гэри видел вещи.  
Не призраков, конечно. Кто в здравом уме верит во всё это дерьмо.  
Гэри видел другое — как одни люди ходят туда, где быть не должны, и как другие делают то, о чём в обществе осудят. Изменщики, извращенцы и уроды, вот, что замечал острый взгляд Гэри, только кривые отражения, только всякий шлак, нет бы видеть, когда девушка не надела бельё под юбку.  
Вместо белья он видел, как Кирен Уолкер трогает Рика.  
Те ещё прикосновения, липкие касания пальцев, быстрые и осторожные, лишь бы успеть; в ответ Рик хлопал его по спине, улыбался, заказывал ещё пива, слепец, а Гэри, сидя в своём углу, сжимал руками голову.  
Только этого ему не хватало.  
Будто он один во всём баре видел гнойник на лице этого Кирена, и да, пожалуй, он действительно единственный заметил.  
Ещё бы. 

*

Молчание длилось двенадцать часов, Гэри засекал — говорил сам с собой, бормотал что-то, обращался к камням, к ветру и солнцу, пока Кирен упорно, упрямо сжимал губы.  
Надолго его всё равно не хватило бы.  
— Мы идём не туда, — проронил Кирен.  
В школе его не учили правильным словам.  
Школьная жизнь, настоящая, не партой и не с учителем, в во внутреннем дворе, в той лестнице из авторитетов и успехов, в силе, которую нарабатываешь, чтобы уважали, такая жизнь явно прошла мимо Кирена. Иначе он бы знал, что есть непроизносимые слова.  
Есть люди, с которым не спорят. Гэри не был вожаком стаи, харизмы недостаточно, но достаточно смекалки, чтобы держаться у вожака за правым плечом.  
— Там нет выхода, — продолжил Кирен. — Керкуолл, да? У нас нет карты. Нет ничего, мы просто идём вперёд, это бесцельно.  
— Бесцельно твоё существование, — сказал Гэри. — Дохляк.  
— Откуда тебе знать. Что там безопасно, ну, откуда. Мы не встретили ни одного человека за всё это время, мы даже не заходим в города, а они, может, спасены.  
В красных отсветах заката Кирен выглядел болезненно возбуждённым. Выплёскивал накопившийся гной.  
Лаял.  
Гэри даже остановился, выхватил флягу и глотнул, заглушив на мгновение поток слов.  
— Может, уже есть лекарство.  
— От смерти?  
Кирен переступил с ноги на ногу.  
Но он заговорил, и это, пожалуй, был не так плохо — говорить с камнями Гэри не нравилось. 

Гэри много чего не нравилось: в пути нельзя было выпить, перекусить, заказать в забегаловке кусок прожаренного мяса, нельзя было набрать секс по телефону и немного расслабиться.  
Земля вместо постели, вода вместо алкоголя и всякая дрянь вместо завтрака, а ещё, конечно, Кирен Уолкер там, где могла быть симпатичная девчонка.  
Всё это не могло закончиться хорошо. 

Его не цепляли чужие зубы, но он заболел.  
Каждое прикосновение Кирена холодило кожу, и Гэри не уставал повторять:  
— Дохляк. Какой же ты дохляк. Как мёртвый. И руки мёртвого.  
Он лежал на чужой постели, под чужим одеялом, и хозяин этого всего валялся на первом этаже — Гэри помнил, как проломил ему череп, но не помнил уже, как взбирался по лестнице. Даже тогда, шатаясь, выкашливая собственные лёгкие, Гэри пришлось выворачивать Кирену руки, оттаскивать в сторону, чтобы убить труп.  
Окажись в доме ещё хоть кто-то, они бы сами ползали вокруг в поисках живой человечины, ведь у Гэри силы закончились, а у Кирена их и не было никогда. Но крохи везения ещё оставались.  
Гэри кашлял и спал, а потом снова кашлял, и жар дома был меньше, чем жар его тела, потому что Гэри мёрз, умирал, превращался, наверняка превращался, как все прочие — но пока ещё жил.  
— Держишь за рукоять, — сказал он Кирену, когда холод стал невыносимым, — и просто опускаешь мне на голову. Ничего сложного.  
— Я не буду тебя убивать.  
— Ха. Ну да. Ты ведь любишь мертвецов.  
Может, если я сдохну, ты и на меня западёшь.  
Нельзя сдыхать.  
Он просыпался и засыпал, слышал шуршащий перестук, как от дождя, кашлял, пил, снова и снова, пока не устал от всего этого. Невозможно болеть, когда болеет весь мир.  
С кровати Гэри скатился, поднялся не сразу — долго упирался кулаками в пол, дышал, подтягивался, но снова и снова проваливался. Ниже всё равно падать было некуда, только обтесать лицом всё покрытие, и — что уж тут, не первый и не последний раз.  
Лишь бы не последний раз.  
Но он поднялся, встал, расправил плечи, скатился снова, но он не умирал в постели, как старик, не сдавался, не в его стиле, не так он умрёт, если вдруг решит. Как минимум в его постели должна быть девушка.  
В его постели была смятая простынь и бутылка с водой, а ещё, на самом краю, Кирен, и смотрел он встревоженно, зябко вёл плечами, тянулся вроде рукой, но отшатывался, стоило кашлянуть.  
Кирен стирал влагу смятой тряпкой, держал за руку, как умирающего, от этого было только хуже, ведь страх, тот, что был в Кирене всё время, что питал Гэри, оставался последней крупицей наслаждения, перетёк в сочувствие, волнение, заботу.  
— Ты неправ насчёт меня, — сказал Кирен одним вечером. — Я не люблю мёртвых.  
Гэри было лучше — теперь он часто вставал, отжимался через раз, больше пил, а еды, ну, где Кирен мог достать еды. У владельца дома были консервы, хоть за это спасибо.  
— И я не сочувствую мёртвым. Мне бы не хотелось стать таким же. Я просто думаю, что они больны, понимаешь? Больны. Не отвечают за свои поступки.  
— То есть, они как ты.  
— Я не…  
— Дохляк, — предупредил Гэри, — будешь много болтать и разводить сопли — суну грязный носок в глотку.  
Он возвращал силы так же стремительно, как терял их.  
Кирена всё это больше не пугало. 

Когда напали мертвецы, Гэри оклемался достаточно, чтобы убить нескольких, а прочих запереть в доме, и оттуда, надо сказать, он уходил с некоторым сожалением — кроме пропитавшей потом постели, там оставался кров и хоть какая-то надежда на безопасность.  
Без связи и электричества, зато с потолком, стенами и подушкой под головой.  
Пришлось идти дальше без подушек. 

По расчётам Гэри они должны были попасть между Эдинбургом и Глазго, проскочить, где нет городов, а значит, и людей, а значит, и трупов. Брести севернее, пока носом не столкнутся с водой. Оттуда — на острова, на Керкуолл, кораблём, яхтой, если нужно, то плотом.  
Или Гэри построит ковчег.  
Вот только бог не обращался к нему, а Кирен шептал во сне вовсе не псалмы.  
— Рик, — шептал Кирен.  
Он просыпался со стоном, и Гэри раздирало между желанием отойти и врезать, ведь ничем хорошим такие призывы не могли закончиться.  
Конечно, Рик не пришёл, как бы он выбрался с войны, там ведь, думал Гэри, трупов намного больше. Трупов и оружия, не понять, кому больше повезло.  
Вместо Мейси пришёл кто-то другой.  
— Саймон, — сказал он, протянув руку.  
У него был непонятный возраст, длинный плащ, тёмные глаза и бледная кожа, он выглядел как те, кого Гэри отстреливал бы сразу, ещё до конца света; он улыбался, чуть склонив голову, держал руку и ждал.  
Вперёд вышел Кирен. 

Недостатки Саймона наползали один на другой, устанешь считать, и главный из них едва волочился, когда они шли к укрытию — небо передёрнуло тучами, жара превратилась в отвратительную духоту, прямо как перед потопом, оставаться на земле сулило новым витком болезни. Гэри всё ещё кашлял, прятал лицо в сгибе локтя, приваливался к дереву, а Кирен всегда послушно ждал, беспокойно оглядывался и указывал, если на них шли мертвецы.  
Саймон позвал их в палатку.  
Главный его недостаток звали Эми.  
— Мы решили спастись в Глазго, — сказал Саймон, натягивая на кулак верёвку. — Мы были неправы. Туда приехала целая уйма военных. Город перекрыли. Туда лучше не идти.  
Палатка стояла на возвышении, фундаменте недостроенного дома, она была небольшой, и трое взрослых мужчин сталкивались коленями, в попытке уместиться, а одна связанна девушка раскачивалась и совсем, совсем не помогала удобству.  
— Что с ней случилось? — спросил Кирен.  
На девушку, на Эми он смотрел с тем же сканирующим лицом, как смотрел на каждый чёртов труп. Возможно, из-за этого взгляда Гэри не упускал случая раскрошить череп и лицо до неузнаваемости. Возможно, Гэри просто бил наверняка.  
— Так ей легче. Знаешь, бывает такое, когда жертва начинает считать себя хищником, — Саймон улыбнулся, — есть змеи, которые принимают окрас ядовитых, хотя сами безвредны. Просто ещё один способ спасения.  
— Свихнулась она.  
— Этот способ ничем не хуже других, — возразил Саймон.  
Глядя на Гэри он не улыбался.  
Дождь падал тяжёлыми каплями, словно собрался пробить верх палатки, и первое время все они вздрагивали, но вскоре Кирен уснул — сидел, мотая головой, как болванчик, а потом привалился к плечу Саймона и расслабился.  
Безумная Эми выла и щелкала челюстью, пытаясь вырываться из верёвок.  
Отличная компания.

Понятное дело, Кирен нашёл с ней общий язык. С этой Эми — он сидел с ней, пока Саймон с Гэри выходили за едой, держал за руку, даже смотрел с каким-то ожиданием, как она эту руку обнюхивала, прикусывала, тянула, словно хотела выгрызть кусок. След остался на несколько часов.  
— Припадочная приняла тебя за своего, — сказал Гэри вечером. — И кого это может удивить.  
Кирен пожимал плечами, но не напрягался, не тянул спину ровнее, не смотрел исподлобья; он больше оглядывался на Саймона, не отшатывался, когда их колени сталкивались, а ещё нашёл в нём союзника.  
Потому что Саймон запел ту же песню.  
— Не стоит идти в Керкуолл, — сказал он. — Я слышал сообщение, но такое же было про Глазго. Из Глазго, — Саймон отряхнул с плеча воду и выпрямился, когда свернул палатку, — я вынес только Эми. Нет, на север нечего идти.  
— А куда вы идёте?  
— Ирландия.  
— О, ну да, — хмыкнул Гэри. — С ними будет намного безопаснее. С ирландцами-то. Да.  
В этой весёлой компании — припадочная, дохляк и Саймон-проповедник-верного-пути, — на него обращали всё меньше внимания. Не замечали, как не видят попрошаек у магазинов, не замечали, даже когда он стоял в паре шагов, едва скрытый деревом.  
Саймон и Кирен стояли так близко, что едва не сталкивались лбами.  
— Пошли со мной. В Керкуолле ничего нет.  
— Знаю.  
— Ну так. Давай. Я вижу, как этот мудак на тебя смотрит.  
— Он не такой плохой, если дать ему шанс.  
— Вот только я бы не поворачивался к нему спиной. Разве ты не понимаешь? В этом мире, в новом мире, люди изменились достаточно, чтобы не давать им никаких шансов. К кому ты прижмёшься холодной ночью, к Эми или к этому Гэри?  
Кирен промолчал.  
Холодной ночью, думал Гэри, Кирен прижался бы к Рику Мейси, будь он живой или мёртвый, а к девчонке — нет, такие как Кирен девчонок не любят. Только смотрят на них влажными глазами. 

Холодной ночью, резкий контраст после жары, Кирен остался в палатке с Эми — с тех пор, как он появился, её больше не нужно было привязывать. Саймон повторял это, радовался, улыбался, как чуду какому-то, и это бесило в нём больше прочего.  
Он правда смотрел на Кирена, как на чудо — так, как Кирен когда-то провожал взглядом Рика. Замкнутый круг в жизни Гэри. Он снова видел то, что лучше бы не знал никогда.  
Город раскинулся за рекой, проходить её вплавь — потерять оружие, но они всё равно рискнули. На мост забираться толку не было, мосты в их случае, в их прекрасном новом мире, были сродни ловушки — на них всякий раз оказывался десяток машин, в машинах застревали мертвецы, а потом тянули руки ко всему живому.  
— Банкнок, — объявил Саймон. — Почти как в Таиланде, но иначе. Я запомнил, потому что неправильно прочёл сначала.  
Он любил прихвастнуть знаниями.  
— Не петушись. Тут нет Уолкера, чтобы заглядывать тебе в рот.  
— Только не хватало, чтобы кто-то вроде тебя заглядывал мне в рот. — Саймон усмехнулся. — Обойдусь.  
Им нужен был провиант, пара одеял, новая одежда; если Гэри и нравилось что-то в жизни бродяги, так это полное отсутствие стирки. Захотел вещи, примерял, взял, ни один суд мира не встанет против тебя, обвинив в чём-то. Гэри не был уверен, что суды вообще существуют.  
В любом случае, вряд ли кто-то заметит отсутствие нескольких пар носков, рубашек и одного яркого платья с широкой юбкой.  
— Сам потащишь этот ужас, — сказал Гэри.  
Саймон не ответил.  
Он захватил с собой блокнот и пару карандашей, сунул в водонепроницаемый пакет и закинул себе за пазуху. 

На них и напали всего пару раз — ходить в вылазки с Саймоном оказалось удобным, он прикрывал спину, убивал с одного удара, хотя всякий раз отворачивался, будто смотреть на развороченный череп ему не нравилось. Иногда Гэри подмывало убить кого-то перед Киреном и узнать, как отреагирует Саймон на этот внимательный, изучающий взгляд; всякий раз Гэри одёргивал себя. Он знал, как.  
Как на чудо. 

Когда они возвращались — холодный ветер пронизывал, снова собирались дождевые тучи, а над рекой поднялся предрассветный туман, — Гэри едва заставил себя зайти в воду. Течение было сильным, холодным, наверняка на дне било несколько подводных источников, вода чистая, хоть пей. В такой воде — прозрачной, ледяной, легко могла схватить судорога.  
В такой воде Саймона схватил мертвец.  
Они шли по дну, в самой глубокой точке, если бы не ночь, не туман, не тусклый просвет солнца, макушки виднелись бы, может быть, может, не предсказать. Гэри не предсказывал, он грёб, заглушая всплесками крики сзади, грёб, коротко вдыхая и выдыхая, а потом выполз на берег, топор из-за спины выхватил так, что порезал ладонь, и тогда обернулся.  
Вниз по течению уплывало розовое платье. 

Они сидели оба, бесстрашные дохляки, чего им боятся в мёртвом мире — сидели перед затухшим огнём, грея руки об потемневшие угли. Кирен выводил что-то на запястьях Эми, а та щелкала зубами.  
Первым делом Гэри мазнул кровью ей по лицу.  
— Что ты делаешь!  
— Что, — сказал Гэри, — она же этим питаться должна. Она же дохляк. Верно, красавица? Ты труп?  
Эми остервенело стирала кровь с губ, и Гэри схватил её за волосы, потянул на себя — с него всё ещё лилась вода, отовсюду, с одежды, волос, бороды, и капли падали на лицо Эми, её вытаращенные в страхе глаза.  
— Что же ты не рада? Разве не этим вы должны питаться? Кровь не заставляет твоё сердце биться чаще?  
— Отпусти её.  
— Хочешь, я дам ещё? — спросил Гэри. Он приложил распоротую ладонь к её лицу, повёл по щеке, оставляя розоватый след, а потом накрыл губы. — О, да, вы же не чёртовы вампиры.  
— Гэри. Отойди.  
Кирен дёрнулся, но его легко было оттолкнуть прямо на угли.  
— Попробуй ещё Саймона позови, — бросил Гэри. — Волк, волк. Позови его. Может, он придёт, разевая пасть, как его подружка. А, как думаешь?  
До Эми дошло раньше — до сумасшедшей, которая считала себя трупом, дошло быстрее, и она задёргалась сильнее, вырвалась из хватки и отползла назад, пока хватало сил. Лицо у неё было обезображено, но не кровью, а совершенно животным отчаянием.  
— Что ты с ним сделал, — тихо спросил Кирен.  
С углей он так и не встал.  
— Я его и пальцем не тронул. Чего нельзя сказать о пальцах ваших любимых мертвецов. — Гэри сплюнул на больную ладонь, растёр, сжал кулак. — Новое правило, дохляк. В реках мы больше не плаваем. 

Они не плавали в реках.  
Они не говорили целый день, пока шли вдоль реки, пока пытались найти брод, или пустой мост, или поваленное дерево — вдруг бы им повезло.  
Эми убежала следующей ночью, выпуталась из палатки и скрылась, а Гэри не пустил искать — куда, говорил он, ты пойдёшь, ты не пошёл за семьёй, не пошёл за своим возлюбленным Риком, и что, бросишься сейчас за дурной девчонкой? Кирен мычал в ответ, а Гэри держал, крепко, пока он не затих, не смолк и не опустил плечи, выдыхая через раз.  
— Мы умрём, — сказал Кирен.  
— Ты — может быть. Такие как ты умирают. Но есть я, а значит, мы доберёмся до Керкуолла.  
— Ничего там не будет.  
Гэри придушил его немного, обхватил шею ладонью, сжал под кадык, не давая вдохнуть.  
— Саймон твой тебя бросил. Чёрт знает, где его доедают сейчас, та же Эми ест, или её едят, потому что они не из тех, кто выживает. Выбирают неправильные пути. Выбрали Глазго. А я, — сказал Гэри, вжимая Кирена в себя, — я выбираю то, что нужно. И посмей, просто попробуй ещё раз засомневаться, носок станет твоим лучшим другом. 

Носок стал его лучшим другом всего через пару дней.  
Через пару дней, мост, пустую окраину деревни и армейский внедорожник — брошенный, с полупустым баком, вымокшим оружием и парочкой дохляков на переднем сидении. Увидев его, Кирен едва не всхлипнул, зажал кулак зубами, окаменел весь, а потом сел на траву, обхватил колени и стал дрожать. Всё время, что Гэри проверял двигатель, выбрасывал хлам и гладил, обводил пальцами машину, каждую деталь, Кирен раскачивался со стороны в сторону, шептал себе под нос. Он ни разу не взглянул в лица мертвяков, может, его отпугнула военная форма, а может, он просто устал смотреть в глаза смерти.  
Гэри было всё равно.  
Из-за холода Кирен жался к нему по ночам, осторожно, едва цепляя, чаще спиной, чем животом, но жался; когда он пропал, Гэри проснулся от холода. В чужой палатке стоял запах пота, грязи, мусора, въевшийся в ткань смрад мертвечины, спать было почти невозможно; в этот раз они спали на порознь, на разных сидениях внедорожника, в безопасности.  
На голени не было ножа.  
Кирен не мог уйти далеко, он едва ворочал ногами даже в лучшие времена, и Гэри завёл двигатель, включил фары, выбежал, оглядываясь по сторонам — охотник вроде него без проблем находил раненого оленя. Кирен ничем от такого не отличался.  
— Чего ты пытался добиться, — спросил Гэри, когда нашёл его под деревом. — Только испортил мне такой хороший сон.  
Кирен молчал. Нож выпал у него из рук и валялся в траве.  
— И дальше что?  
В его молчании угадывалась всё та же, повторённая уже тысячу раз фраза, и Гэри действительно разозлился.  
— С этого момента всё немного изменится, — сказал он. 

В молчании Кирена была определённая лёгкость. Первое время он пытался выплюнуть носок, дёргал головой, бодался со своего сидения, но ремень безопасности, как понял Гэри — отличный барьер против Уолкеров. Действует наверняка — сколько бы Кирен не дёргался, он никак не мог освободиться.  
— Хорошо, что заткнул, — говорил Гэри, выруливая по полям, — молчаливым ты мне нравишься больше. Хотя ты вообще мне не нравишься. Но когда молчишь, понимаешь, не так противно.  
Не так тошно. 

На машине они добрались к окрестностям Терсо за пару часов, на машине весь бы этот путь они бы проделали быстро, без проблем, если бы Кирен изначально не сбил его с дороги.  
— И плот строить не нужно, — сказал Гэри.  
Он наблюдал за тем, как дохляки ходят между машин у парома Гилл Бэй — теперь, с машиной, картой и молчаливым Киреном, он знал все названия. Все пути. Паром, дорога к сети островов, а там уже прямой курс на Керкуолл.  
— Спасение. Всего-то пара дней, дохляк, и мы спасены.  
Пальцы онемели от того, как сильно Гэри сжимал руль.  
Одна ночь здесь, думал он, следующая — уже там. 

Переждать он решил в палатке; спина устала, тянула, кашель снова прорывался, а Кирен, чёртов урод, даже не оглядывался на него. Он притих, не реагировал ни на что, позволил вывести себя из машины, затянуть в палатку — в такой покорности был план. Снова удрать.  
Дать дёру, когда спасение уже в двух шагах — в этом весь Кирен. Несчастный, безумный трус.  
— Ты ведь даже не смотришь, — сказал Гэри ночью.  
Он связывал его, как в тот раз, на ферме, верёвкой другой, но не сложно было представить — стягивал руки, крепко, надёжно, а Кирен слабо шевелил пальцами.  
— Тихий такой. Покорный.  
Кирен был близко, холодный, отощавший, бледный совсем, едва не светился в темноте, и в нём снова не было страха. Если он и дрожал, то от холода, пусть в палатке не дуло, от усталости, пусть и не делал ничего, только блуждал взглядом по пейзажам в окне. Кирен дрожал от всего, кроме Гэри.  
Кирен был неблагодарным уродом.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Гэри. — Знаешь, у меня есть средство. Такие как ты, любят. Нет, не дохляки. О, нет.  
Связанные запястья он поднял над головой и закрепил там, удержал, а сам сильнее насел на бёдра, придавил к земле, наклонился, цепляя губами кожу на шее.  
— Тебя нужно взбодрить, — зашептал он. — Таких как ты это всегда бодрит. Такие как ты это любят.  
Наощупь Кирен был как девчонка. Щуплая, высохшая девка — без груди, с острыми бёдрами и плечами, слишком короткими волосами. Пуговица на штанах поддалась не сразу. Прикосновение холодного тела вызвало мурашки и обозлило, но Гэри засмеялся, глухо, надрывно, когда Кирен потянулся к нему. Он зашевелился, попытался извернуться, и голову приподнял, пытаясь дотянуться к лицу Гэри — зная Кирена, наверняка пытался укусить, оттолкнуть, вырваться, — чёрт его поймёт. Губы были связаны. Может, он хотел целоваться.  
Кирен был из тех, кто любит целоваться. Он обхватил челюсть Кирена, вдавил по краям, отвернул так, чтобы не видеть лица — глаза быстро привыкли к полумраку, а глядя в мальчишечье лицо сложно представить девчонку с кудрями.  
Сложно было сказать, нужна ли ему девчонка, когда Кирен так сильно извивался под ним.  
— А я говорил, — зашептал Гэри, вжимая его ниже, ограничивая движение. — Говорил, что тебя это заведёт. Извращенец. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.  
Колени Кирена задевают его, Гэри, колени, а тело трётся, вызывая брезгливое возбуждение.  
— Так и быть, — сказал он. — Держи.  
Когда их тела столкнулись снова, Кирен что-то замычал. Это легко было принять за стон.  
Легче лёгкого. 

*

За переправой шла дорога, и когда они проезжали мимо небольшой часовни, Гэри остановился.  
— Всё ещё не верующий? — спросил он у Кирена.  
Тот бесстрастно смотрел в окно.  
У самого входа Гэри остановился, растёр ладонями колючую бороду, вдохнул, выдохнул — он понял, что меньше всего на свете он хотел бы сейчас пробить череп пастору. Он убивал многих — женщин и детей, но даже у него была грань, где-то, очень глубоко, эта грань начиналась у закрытой калитки перед часовней.  
В машину он вернулся, громко хлопнув дверью.  
— К чёрту, — сказал он.  
Гэри с запозданием догадался включить радио, за недели молчания и тишины, он почти отвык от монотонного бормотания, и, провернув колёсико в поисках работающей частоты, вслушался в шуршание.  
— Это мог бы и ты сделать, — кивнул Гэри. — Я за рулём. От тебя должна быть польза, дохляк.  
Кирен дёрнул головой. 

Радио молчало. 

Керкуолл молчал.  
— Нет, — сказал Гэри.  
Нет. Нет.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
Он вышел из машины и ударил по колесу, а потом ещё раз, и снова, пока нога не стала болеть, а тогда переступил и стал бить другой. Он бил, снова и снова, не оглядываясь вниз на разрушенный порт, на вереницу пустых или разбитых машин на дороге, на абсолютную, мёртвую тишину.  
Ясное солнце поднималось высоко в небе, у ног Гэри скопилась чёрная, глубокая тень.  
Здесь ничего не было.  
В Керкуолле ничего не было.  
— Ничего, — повторил Гэри, — ничего, ничего, абсолютное ничто, — крикнул он так, что Кирен поднял голову.  
Ну конечно.  
— Не смотри. О, ну давай, пялься, давай. Ты был прав, прав. Прав был. Но знаешь, что? Ты никогда этого не услышишь. Потому что ты, — сказал Гэри, выплёвывая каждое слово, — чёртов дохляк.  
Тот слабо дёрнулся, глядя своими пустыми, покрытыми белой плёнкой глазами.

 

Гэри единственный умел выживать.


End file.
